


Masks

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, F/M, Im not good at tagging, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, hajime has a talent, more like hinakoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:17:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hajime has never seen a mask as big as Nagito Komaeda's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime is part of the regular school, not the reserve course. and he's also like the super high school level observer or something. read the chapter and tell me if that name suites what he does?

Hajime Hinata was probably the most unapproachable person at Hope’s Peak Academy. He wasn't a bad person or antisocial. It’s just that at Hope’s Peak people hung around their friends. Their friends that they have known for at least a year. Now, if Hajime had the choice to go back a year and be social then so he wouldn't be alone right now, he would. Being the lone wolf last year was not worth the loneliness this year.

He wasn't a lone wolf just for the heck of it, though. There was a reason. Everyone seemed to have on a mask. Hajime understands that people have secrets and that they don't like getting all personal, but Hajime also knows that a lot of high schoolers act like a totally different person around different types of people. People that do that have on a mask, Hajime decided. 

Hajime also decided that he hated masks. He hated the mask, not the people wearing the mask, but because he could tell they were wearing a mask it made it harder for him to befriend them. He didn't want to be lied to by people as soon as he starts a conversation with them. Then their relationship would be based off lies. That's the reason he's alone most of the time.

Hajime has gotten pretty good at telling when people are lying. He grew up being lied to and learned at a very young age what lying could do. His parents lied a lot. His father lied about working overtime. His mother lied about everything being fine with the marriage she was in with his father.

Both of his parents wore extremely thick masks. It is because of them he doesn't like being around people with them. 

Sometimes though Hajime met people that didn't have on a mask. Chiaki Nanimi was a person who didn't have a mask on and was honest about what she said. She was also one of Hajime’s few friends. Makoto Naegi was another maskless friend. 

Hajime also has some friend that wear mask, thin and thick. He's only friends with them because they haven't lied to him yet. As long as they continue not to lie he will continue being friends with them. 

Hajime can usually tell if a person has a mask on when he first meets them. After a conversation or two he can tell what kind of mask they're wearing. He can’t tell by just looking at them. That would be a little much. 

The bell rung and Hajime stood from his seat and went to his classroom. Might as well end this school day as soon as possible.  
•-•  
Hajime didn't expect to meet a new person while following his after school routine. Well, he sees a new face following this routine almost everyday, but usually it isn't someone wearing a Hope’s Peak Academy uniform. 

If Hajime is honest, he doesn't know how he hasn't noticed this person. They look kind and seem okay. You never know though, looks have deceived before. They’ll continue to deceive until you get to know the person. 

The boy did look rather good though. He was pale with messy, swirly, soft-looking, white hair. He looked to be around the same height as Hajime. Hajime examined him for a few more seconds, it wasn't creepy. Hajime totally didn't look like a creep staring at someone while they were shopping. Okay, he might have looked a little creepy, stalker-ish. That's why he averted his eyes away from the boy and walked over to him instead.

Hajime for some strange reason wanted to start a conversation, that's something he never does. Especially with strangers. Maybe this guy was an exception from that. 

Now he had to think of how to start a conversation. Hajime cleared his throat with a thought in his head of how this was going to play out. “Hope’s Peak?” Was all he asked and he gained the others attention. When he looked over Hajime decided to continue the question and make sure it was less vague. “You go to Hope’s Peak?” He asked.

The stranger nodded. “Yes, yes I do stranger that was staring at me,” The words left the guys mouth quietly but as Hajime heard them his ears turned hot. He’d been caught staring at this guy and is probably being thought as a weirdo right now. A light smile spread on his pale face. “Don't be embarrassed,” a light laugh left his mouth and Hajime smiled nervously.

“Okay,” Hajime said calming down. “I'm Hajime Hinata,” Hajime held out his hand.

“Nagito Komaeda,” the other shook Hajime’s hand.

They released their hands and Hajime asked another question. “How are you, Nagito Komaeda?”

A smile spread across his face and Hajime cringed integrally while having a second freak out. “I'm doing good,”

Hajime has never seen a bigger mask in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito fears getting close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll update this once a week or so starting today. I'm glad you lot are enjoying it, thank you for the support <3

“I need to go. Bye Hinata-kun.” Nagito left to the checkout area with the items he had in his hands. Sure he needed a few more things but he had to get away from Hajime. He could tell that Hajime wanted to talk more. He could tell Hajime sensed something. He could tell that Hajime was different from other people.

Nagito stood in the short checkout line wishing for it to move faster. He felt bad for leaving so soon when the other obviously wanted to continue on with the conversation, but Nagito couldn't risk it. Not after all he’s been doing to prevent anymore accidents. He has had his fair share of despair and doesn't want to witness it again. Not after what happened last time.

The thoughts clouded his mind. The memories that he has tried so long to hide, the memories he thought he had finally kicked out of his head welcomed their way into his head once again. He thought that they were gone for good, now here he is, seeing them replay in his mind after one little thought.

He tried desperately to ignore them and continued moving along with the line. He was going to checkout these few groceries and book it home. He had responsibilities to handle and memories to overrun.

The cashier sent him a weird look which Nagito decided to ignore like he usually would. He didn’t really care about what people thought. Sure, he was low, hurt, and useless, he knew that much himself. He didn't need to mind other people saying that to him when he knew that already.

The cashier handed Nagito his light bag of groceries in exchange for the money that Nagito handed over. Nagito said a quiet “Thank you, keep the change.” and left the store quickly.

The deadly thoughts seemed to yell at him. His ears rung, it sounded like a siren going off or an air horn being blown right in his ears. He seemed to get weaker as the awful memories came back fast. He fought them, trying to push them into the back part of his mind but failed. Even though he kept trying. Over and over he fought the memories because he had to get home.

“I’m not going to break, I am not going to break.” He mumbled to himself so quietly that he couldn't even hear himself. He couldn't even tell if the words left his mouth. “I…..am not…” He couldn't finish his sentence that time. He could hear it. The obnoxious laughter of the voice. It was child-like, sounding immature and squeaky.

Nagito paused. Everything around him seemed to freeze. His eyes showed nothing but fear. Yes, fear. He feared the voice in his head so much that when it came around he would usually have nightmares.

It was silent, and for a moment Nagito thought that everything just suddenly disappeared. Well, it did disappear, only momentarily though. The stupid laughter of the voice filled Nagito’s head, as Nagito closed his eyes all he saw were flames. He opened them again, they were on the brink of overflowing with tears.

He couldn't be caught crying in public. Especially while wearing a Hope’s Peak Academy uniform. He couldn't set a bad example, have people thinking of Hope’s Peak students crying. Even though that's highly unlikely to happen he still didn't cry. There was a possibility that someone could see and if word got around the act he’s been putting on could shatter like a glass.

He moves his legs and ran home. The annoying, childish voice started taunting him. _Coward_. _Useless_. _Undeserving_. _Trash_. This voice has been with him ever since the accident. It told him they died because of him, because of his luck, and that it is and always will be his fault.

It told him that he doesn't deserve the life he’s living and that he doesn't deserve to be happy. Nagito knew these things were true, that's why he’s the way he is. He knows that the voice only speaks the absolute truth.

Nagito wants friends. He wants someone to talk to and be close to. He wants someone that he can call anytime and hang out with. He wants people to look at him and think they're equals. He wants to be friends with his classmates and have fun with them. He wanted to participate and be all jolly with the class and be close to them.

He wants someone to kiss as well. He wants someone who he can trust no matter what. Someone that would care for him the same way he cares for them. He wants someone that would be there for him in the tough times and help him and he would do the same. He wanted someone to love, he wanted someone to love him.

Wishful thinking one could say.

Nagito wasn't going to get close to anyone because he didn't want them to hurt. He didn't want to hurt them or worse….

Nagito didn't want to repeat that tragedy. He didn't want to live that despair again.

Rushing into his house he dropped the groceries and shut the front door. He leaned against the door as the thoughts all tackled him at once. He cried out and pulled at his hair wishing for them to go away. He didn't want to see this disturbing images anymore. He never wanted to.

He just wants to be normal. Not freaking out over everything. He wants to live not just sit here surviving.

An image popped into his head that blocked out everything else for the moment.

It was a picture of Hajime Hinata. The boy he just met today. In the image he was smiling, like he was at Nagito today. Nagito froze again at the image. He wanted to get close to Hinata, he wanted to have a friend. But he couldn't.

 _You_ _don't_ _want_ _to_ _kill_ _him_ _too_ , _do_ _you_ ~ _upupup_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enojoyed :3  
> Also, If you see any mistakes feel free to point them out


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki and Hajime talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy mates

Hajime sat down, chin resting in the palm of his hand while he contemplated what happened yesterday. Nagito Komaeda. It was obvious to Hajime that there was something going on with the guy. The smile the pale boy put on was way too forced to be a normal one. The first small smile that Hajime noticed on the boy was a genuine one that could probably light up the night sky (at least that's what Hajime thought to himself).

Nagito was going through something, that was a fact that Hajime automatically knew. He knew that Nagito was wearing a mask. It wasn't a light one, it wasn't one that Hajime could ignore, it wasn't one that was just used to hide something from other people. No, this one was different. It was like, like, Komaeda was trying to hide something from himself. 

Hajime continued to ponder about the white haired boy and the large possibility of problems he has. There has to be something right? After that smile and sudden leave there has to be something, right? Unless Hajime’s thinking too much into this….no. Hajime never has overlooked something that involves his talent. He’s never read a person wrong. Ever. He was positive Komaeda was hiding something.

But what? He seemed happy and joyful at the beginning of their conversation but it was as if something in his head clicked halfway through that made him panic. Was he really going to be that late for something or was it something else? Did Hajime do something wrong? Did he scare Komaeda? Was he a little freaky? Okay, he was acting like a stalker and all but that was only momentarily and because he wanted to talk to the nice looking boy who wore a Hope’s Peak uniform.

Oh yeah. Nagito went to Hope’s Peak Academy. Right where Hajime was right now. How did this big, crucial detail slip Hajime’s mind? What was he thinking about that was so important that he forgot the reason why he talked to the boy anyway?....oh right. The reason was because he was too busy thinking about the boys mask to think about anything else.

Hajime was about to mentally slap himself but he was slapped in real life, which actually brought him back to reality. He blinked three times before he looked in front of him to see Chiaki puffing her cheeks out with an annoyed look. “Hey Chiaki, when did you, uh, get here?” Hajime asked carefully and curiously. He didn't know that Chiaki was sitting in front of him at lunch, like she normally does….he was too busy thinking about a white cloud that may be darker than it seems.

“I've been here for five minutes,” Chiaki played with the strings of her uniform jackets and leaned back in her chair. She munched on some chips and took a sip of her soda. “What were you thinking about, Hajime?” She asked staring at him with tired eyes.

“I honestly don't even know,” Hajime said as he picked at his untouched lunch. How much longer was there of this lunch hour?

“Oh…..really?” The gamer asked quietly as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. “It looked like you were in deep thought, at least I think that's what a person in deep thought looks like. Plus you totally ignored me sitting down and talking to you, so you were thinking about something, right?”

Even though she doesn't seem like it Chiaki can very well tell what's happening. Especially if Hajime is involved. Her and Hajime have been friends since their first year (they've spent lots of free time talking) and they've gotten to know each other well despite being in different classes. 

“I was thinking, I just….don't know why.” Hajime said choosing his words carefully. “Do you ever just have someone on your mind for no reason?” He looked over at Chiaki to see her humming in thought before her cheeks turned a light pink and she nodded with a warm smile on her face and a dazzle in her eyes. 

“Yeah. I know that feeling and those thoughts.” Chiaki said with the smile still on her lips as she played with the strings on her hoodie some more. 

“I don't know if you do…..I'm not ‘totally in love’ with this person like you are with the person that you're thinking about.” Hajime said as he shook his head lightly. “I just met them and they seem different from other people but at the same time they're just…..they're…”

“Good different or bad different, Hajime?” Chiaki asked. 

“Both.” Hajime said without thinking but after the look Chiaki sent him he thought for a moment. “They're just so different from other people I have seen. I would want to get to know them and talk to them but I can't. They have a mask, Chiaki.” He was so serious at the moment that Chiaki was a bit worried about his face getting stuck the way it is. 

“What kind of mask?” They've talked about this before. It was Hajime’s talent and Hajime was Chiaki’s best friend so it's something that comes up normally. It's also the reason they've gotten to know each other.

“It's like one I have never seen before. It’s thick and….dark? I don't know how to explain it. I wanted to talk to them because they had a uniform on but halfway through the conversation they left in a hurry. Right before they left they sent me a smile and a few words and it was there I could tell what kind of mask this person had.” Hajime licked his chapped lips and sighed.

“Did you get their name?” Chiaki asked. Hajime nodded.

“It's-” the bell rung and the lunchroom seemed to grow louder. 

“Ah, time to go to class. We can talk about it later. Don't worry too much Hajime.” Chiaki said with a smile. She waved, turned, and headed towards a certain purple haired detective and left, leaving Hajime. 

Hajime sighed to himself and stood up heading to class with Nagito’s fake, masked smile in his head. It wouldn't leave his mind no matter what.


End file.
